


Until My Last Breath

by jojo_s_socks



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Motorcycles, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_s_socks/pseuds/jojo_s_socks
Summary: Spot’s planned an elaborate date to propose to Race. He gets super cheesy. All good things must come to an end.





	Until My Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this one for a while, and I kind of hate how I wrote it, but I’m too lazy to redo that much of it, so here it is in all its shitty glory!

Tonight was the biggest night of Spot’s life. He was going to ask Race to marry him.

He’d planned this night months ago when he first started saving for the ring, and he’d just bought it that morning. On his way home from the jeweler’s, he stopped at the grocery store to pick up ingredients for Race’s favorite meal and a bouquet of red roses.

By the time Racetrack came home from work, Spot had set the table with candles and wine and the bouquet in a vase, and he’d put on a dress shirt and tie.

“I have just had the worst day at wo—What’s all this?” Race said as he came into the dining room.

Spot smiled and replied, “We haven’t had a date night in a while.” He helped Race out of his coat, then pulled out a chair for him.

After their meal, Spot motioned to the garage and said, “I have one more thing planned.”

When they got to his motorcycle, Race cursed because he’d left his helmet at work, but Spot smiled and wordlessly handed his own helmet to the other. Race tried to protest, but Spot said, “I’ll be fine. Take it.” 

Race rolled his eyes and pecked Spot’s cheek before accepting the helmet and putting it on. Spot climbed onto the motorcycle first and Race slid on behind him, curling his arms around his boyfriend’s chest. Spot put the bike into gear and rode towards the highway. He relished the way that the wind tugged at his hair and his heart was full as he imagined proposing to the boy clinging to him.

Spot parked his motorcycle at the base of the hill just as the sun was setting. They moseyed up the hill and leaned against the tree to watch the sunset, arms around each other. Right as the last of the sun went below the horizon, Spot pressed a kiss to Race’s neck and dropped to one knee in front of him, pulling a box from his pocket. “Racer…. Antonio… I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to you. You make my heart so full it hurts sometimes. I love you more than words can say. Will you marry me?” 

The look on Race’s face at that moment was something he would never forget as long as he lived. It was like the setting sun had given all of its radiance to his smile as he exclaimed, “Yes!”

Spot stood and slid the ring onto his fiance’s finger, then pressed an overjoyed kiss to his lips, picking him up to spin him around.

“I love ya Racer.”

“I love you too, Spotty. I can’t wait to marry you.”

During their embrace, night had fallen, so they laid back down on the hill to watch the stars. Spot pulled Race against him, his fingers tracing over the ring on his finger. He found that he couldn’t stop smiling and looking over at his fiance. After a few hours of laying quietly together, a light drizzle started. Race shivered, cuddling closer to Spot.

“As much as I want this moment to last forever, we should be getting home soon,” Race whispered, carding his fingers through Spot’s hair.

They both sat up, stretching for a moment before they made their way back to Spot’s motorcycle. Before he put on his helmet, Race leaned down to kiss Spot against the bike, murmuring sweet nothings against his lips. As they broke apart, he smiled and said, “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to call you my fiance.”

Spot smiled gently, grabbing Race’s hand to look at the ring on his finger. “I’m the lucky one.” He looked into Race’s eyes, “I’ll love you until my last breath.” With that statement, he hopped back onto his bike, motioning for Race to join him.

Spot kicked off and steered towards the road, flicking on his headlight to see through the velvety black night. The rain started coming down harder, so he sped up, hoping to get them both inside before the storm got too bad. His wet hair whipped around his face and Race’s arms tightened around him. Spot smiled, imagining their wedding day.  
There was a large crash, and for half a second, Spot thought it was thunder before he was launched from his bike. He was in the air for what felt like an eternity before he made his impact on the pavement, blacking out as his body skidded to a stop.

Race awoke in a hospital, a thousand questions welling up in his throat. He opened his mouth to ask, but all he could manage was a creaked, “Spot?”

Albert, who’d been waiting by his bedside looked up with excitement that Race had woken up, but as he registered what Race said, his expression broke. “They uh…. They said a drunk driver with his lights off hit you guys. Your helmet,” he nodded over to the gouged up motorcycle helmet on the table, “Saved your life. You have some broken bones and some serious road burn, but all that will heal in time.”

The longer Albert talked without mentioning Spot, the more panicked Race got. He cleared his throat and asked again, his voice strained, “But Spot. Is he okay?”

Albert set a hand on Race’s uninjured shoulder and said, “Race I need you to breathe. He wasn’t as lucky as you. He wasn’t wearing a helmet and they think he landed on his head. They got him into surgery as soon as they could, but…” he trailed off, avoiding his eyes.

Race’s whole body shook as tears streamed down his face. “But he’s still alive? Right?!”

When Albert didn’t reply, Race let out an agonized scream. He couldn’t be gone. Spot wouldn’t leave him all alone in the world. Would he?


End file.
